If I Could Change Things, I Wouldn't
by Dornroschen
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow returns to someone he left a long time ago. JackOC. Has a sequel in progress
1. Whats Done Is Done

**This is just a one shot fic, I don't own the film, thats why its a fanfiction and not an epic movie. Please review if you like it, I'll give you a cookie. Now, onwards!**

Chapter One - Whats Done Is Done

Time has a funny way of making you forget or twist memories into something completely different. Either time or the rum to be honest...it's impossible to say when your Captain Jack Sparrow, notorious for his rum, whores and pillaging. And the last adventure in which he got back the Black Pearl, killed his treacherous first mate and beat the curse that had been tormenting his old crew for many a year. Add to that the treachery of his crew, where he was marooned on an island and his involvement with "Boot Strap" Bill, and well, Captain Jack Sparrow was somewhat of a legend. It was even rumoured that he had been for a time involved with the governer of Port Royal's daughter.

So where was the great Captain now? Drinking himself into a gutter? Getting syphilus from a whore in the pirate town of Tortuga? Or sailing the high seas with his crew? No, he was standing outside a run down house looking at the wooden veranda and thinking, _Get up those stairs Jack_. He was in a less well known pirate town, a couple of ports down from Tortuga by the name of Tiburón. Tiburón was just as good as Tortuga, if not better, the lack of knowledge about it's surroundings meant that the pirates who did wind up there were a lot more...intersting, and the rum was higher quality. Jack knew Tiburón well, but it had been 10 years since he'd been there, 10 years since he'd been outside this particular pile of sticks. And why you may ask? He needed to see a lady of course.

_10 years a go, The Hangman's Noose, Tiburón_

_It was a hot night in the Carribean, not too late but late enough to be looking for female company. And leaning against the bar appeared to be the most suitable young whore for the night, Captain Jack smiled toothily and got up, stumbling slightly, bringing a drunken laugh from his first mate and a few other crewmen. Jack waved a hand at them in annoyance then approached the woman._

_She wore a typical dress, dark red in colour with too much lace and a low neakline. Her redish brown hair was long and surprisingly clean, her face was less chalky than most whores but her eyes were caked with dark makeup, making her actual eyes glow in contrast to the dark shades. She gave a half smile at the drunk pirate approaching her and walked over to him, Jack could see she was maybe 5 inches shorter than him, but he barely registered it._

_"'Ello darlin" Where his first words_

_"Good evening" Her accent was strange, irish primarily with a carribean lilt to it "May I help you sir?"_

_Jack leaned in to whisper in her ear "Well see luv, thats what I was gonna be askin you"_

_She gave a soft laugh "This way mr...?"_

_"Cap'n Jack Sparrow my lovely"_

_"Well, well, a captian" She grinned "I'm just your average whore. Named Eve"_

_"Not relgieous are ye?"_

_"As a rule? No"_

_"Lead the way then!"_

She'd led him to a run down house, led him up the rickety stairs and through a door on the veranda into a small house. There were two doors off from the main room which they entered and Eve had led him through one. The rest of that evening, as they say, is history.

They'd stayed in port the next night as well, planning to ship out at midday the day after. Somehow Jack had found his way to her house again, this time with a little more rum in his gut, he'd come in yelling for her and they'd kissed on the veranda, she asked if he was looking for company of a particular variaty and he had, surprisingly declined, saying he simply needed a drinking partner, and he may as well drink with a whore so he had no where to walk when certain needs arose. She had laughed and allowed him into her house.

For hours the pair had drunk rum and exchanged stories. In those few hours Jack had come to know her better than anyone in his life, and she was the only person ever to find out about the little boy named Jack. He knew he was the only person ever to find out how Eve came to Tiburón. They'd eventually got into her bed together, but there wasn't any talk of money that night, nor in the morning, the last time he'd seen his beautiful Eve in 5 years.

10_ years a go, Eve's house, Tiburón_

_Eve lay in the bed, her day old make-up somehow made her look exotic and interesting instead of pathetic and tired. She was wearing only a man's shirt which she'd thrown on so as not to be bare. Jack sat up in the bed, leaning against the wall, in his trousers, drinking the remains of the previous nights alcohol._

_"You leave today do ye not?" Eve asked casually_

_"Aye, I do, aboard the Black __Pearl__"_

_"I swear that boat be the only thing you'll ever love"_

_"Ship, sweetheart, not a boat" He paused "Never a boat"_

_Eve laughed horsely "Sorry Jack, never again will I call your boat a ship, I mean, ship and boat"_

_Jack chuckled slid down to kiss her forehead_

_"Take me with you Jack" Eve whispered after a long while of them kissing and hugging each other_

_"Y'know I can't be doin that love...after all, I am-"_

_"Cap'n Jack Sparrow" She said, mimicking his accent and expression_

_He grinned "Aye, that I be. A pirates life for me an all that...can't have a wench on board y'know"_

_"Aye...just a thought"_

_"I'll be back in a coupl' a months though" Jack promised_

_"Promise?"_

_"On...rum, I swear on rum that I will return this year"_

_She smiled "You'd better Cap'n Sparrow, or I'll ave 'yer 'ead so I will"_

_Too soon it was time for Jack to return to the Black __Pearl__, they'd kissed and hugged one last time, then he was down the stairs and walking backwards to the harbour_

_"You'd better come back Sparrow!" Eve had yelled from the veranda, he'd blown her a kiss and winked_

_"3 months luv, I swear it!"_

He appreciated that she'd be angry that the 3 months had turned to 10 years, but there had been the loot...and his marooning...and then the troubles with the curse, getting the pearl back...the time had just flown by.

He took a very deep breath, then began to climb up those same wooden stairs.


	2. Bastard

**This is just a one shot fic, I don't own the film, thats why its a fanfiction and not an epic movie. Please review if you like it, I'll give you a cookie, as I did to my other reviewers. Now, onwards! *Insane laughter* cliff-hanger!**

Chapter Two - Bastard

He opened the old door with a loud creak, a whore and some bedraggled pirate where involved in a tight embrace on the rug, Jack casually stepped over them and made for a door behind them on the right. He took a deep breath before entering, adjusted his hat and smoothed his moustache, didn't know why but it felt right. _What are you meant to say to a woman ye ain't seen in 10 bloody years?_ He wondered briefly, then pushed open the door to behold whatever was inside.

A man in dirty clothes with many knotted braids in his hair sat on the bed, in his lap a woman was perched. Her dress was blue, lace was on the edges and the hair coming down the woman's back to her elbows was the same colour as chestnuts. Her skin was pale from spending most of her waking hours outside at night. Jack couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. It was without a doubt, Eve.

"'Fancy seein you here, love" Jack said proudly

There was a long awkward silence in which the whore stopped kissing the pirate and just, froze. The pirate on the bed looked irritated at the interruption but it would appear that something had caught his tongue. Jack smirked and waited for Eve to turn around.

As if time had slowed up, Eve turned around with an expression of surprise, joy and anger on her pretty face. _Her eyes are still overdone_, Jack thought fleetingly, before he braced himself for a tearful embrace which would no doubt end up on that very bed. Slowly, Eve got up.

"Jack?"

"Cap'n Jack" He corrected, his smile widening. Then with fear he noted her anger, and instead braced himself for a hard slap, the embrace could come later. What he did not expect however, was her fist connecting with his jaw with a loud crunch.

"Bastard!" Eve screamed "3 bloody months and ye finally show up after 10 bloody years!"

"Aye, I know love…complications"

"Don't ye be given me any 'o that nonsense, Sparrow! Y'never meant any of that horse shite ye spouted, all ye wanted was…was…"

"A 2 bit whore?" The pirate from the bed put in, Eve rounded on him with fire blazing in his eyes. Jack doubted hell was any more fiery that that expression.

"Feck off!" Eve yelled, "Next door, Ruby, blonde" The pirate nodded and picked up his purse, gave a small salute to Jack and hurried out.

"So er…where were we?" Jack asked tentatively, feeling slightly intimidated by the angry woman.

"I were sayin how ye'ner meant any 'o the crap ye told me"

"Ah, no, see luv" He held up his hands to prove his point, "Part of that, I did mean" He took a deep breath, then as he spoke the next words his hands moved about drunkenly "See luv, I had every intention 'o comin back to this lovely establishment all that time ago, but see…me crew mutinied and left me to die on an island…so when I got off I needed the Pearl back…course turns out the loot we'd been a searching for were cursed an all, so me old crew couldn't be killed, and in any case I had no means 'o getting anywhere" He paused to see if Eve was listening. Her arms were folded across her chest and one eyebrow was raised.

"Shut up Jack, I can't stand listenin to any more"

"Oh aye, tis a horrid tale, but it explains where I been"

"Not that, I'm sure it's a great tale for drunk pirates, but I'm neither drunk nor a pirate, so it don't hold with me"

"Oh! Nononono! Tis all true, I swear on…me brother's head"

"Ye ain't got a brother"

"If I had a brother I'd swear on his head"

"Ye sweard on rum and that didn't even hold your promise" She sat down on the bed looking hurt. Mentally, Jack cursed all women for ever being able to look hurt and sat down next to her

"But that's what I'm tryin to tell ye luv…it were different last time"

"So what am I meant to be believe? That yer crew mutinied, ye were marooned, ye got off the island, then what?"

"Got to Port Royal, rescued a girl from drowning…got caught and were te be hanged…then the damned Pearl showed up lookin for the girl I saved…ended up on me way to Tortuga with the son 'o Bill, who's dead by the by" He paused again, this time Eve was listening "We got a crew, and were off to save this girl, Will had a bit 'o a fancy for her, then we spent along time with sea battles and the like till Will broke the curse wiv his blood and I killed Barbossa, with the gun he gave me to kill meself when I were marooned all by me onseies" He ended with a bright smile

"…and this all be true?"

"As true as…er…the truth!"

"Only you could tell a story like that and not be lyin"

"Well, I am Cap'n Jack Sparrow"

"That ye be. So, ye got the Pearl back now?"

"Aye, an a new crew"

Eve gave a loud sigh "Only you Jack…only you"

"Me what?" He wondered if it was time for the teary embrace yet

"Ach…ne'mind" She smiled slightly, causing Jack, by some unknown accursed force, to do the same.

"So why'd ye come back now 'en?"

"Well, I did make a promise…to come back 'an all…time be damned"

He was improvising now. Truthfully, Jack had no clue why he had decided to come back, but for some bizarre reason he thought it might be because he felt like she had been haunting him. Every single time he'd been with a woman since Eve, he'd always picked out similarities between Eve and whoever it was. Even the brief moments where him and Elizabeth Swan, sorry, Turner, had been close, Jack had noticed similarities between her and Eve. Maybe he just needed to stop her haunting him? The lack of enjoyable female company would otherwise be less than fun, and then he would be a very unhappy pirate.

"So what ye want?"

Damn, Eve was still asking awkward questions.

"Eh?" Jack grunted 

"What do ye want from this encounter?"

"Well…luv, I never did pay you from our last little romp"

There was a long silence, in which Eve appeared fascinated with the floorboards, then her dress, then her hands.

"Jack…" She bit her lip "I weren't a whore that night"

Jack was confused, how could a whore not be a whore?

"What ye mean Eve?"

"I didn't take a roll with ye fer money that night. I did cause I wanted to"

"That's interesting"

"…aye"

"Um…actually, there were summin I wanted to ask ye this time" Jack began, placing an arm around Eve's shoulders.

There is a little voice in everyone's head that tells them when to shut up. Jack's was currently working overtime, but just like the last time his little voice had been screaming "no", Jack was completely unable to comply. He knew he was going to regret ever asking what he was about to.


	3. Welcome Aboard

**This is just a one shot fic, I don't own the film, that's why it's a fanfiction and not an epic movie. Please review if you like it, I'll give you a cookie, as I did to my other reviewers. Now, onwards! **

Chapter Three – Welcome Aboard

_"Um…actually, there were summin I wanted to ask ye this time" Jack began, placing an arm around Eve's shoulders._

_There is a little voice in everyone's head that tells them when to shut up. Jack's was currently working overtime, but just like the last time his little voice had been screaming "no", Jack was completely unable to comply. He knew he was going to regret ever asking what he was about to._

"Oh?" Eve asked, anticipating whatever he was about to ask

"Well…I wanted te ask ye summin"

"…yes…?"

"Uh…" He got up, his little 'stop now!' voice probably taking some form of charge over his speech.

He began pacing, much to Eve's amusement "Y'know if it's really such a hard thing to ask I'll still be here tomorrow"

"Aye…but I won't"

"Ye leavin me again then?"

"Aye, been in port 3 days, took me that long te get 'ere"

"Well, well, look at the famous Cap'n now"

Jack made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and began trying to vocalise whatever he wanted to ask. The string of noises coming out of his mouth made him sound like a raving lunatic and his hands were a blur of random movements.

"Oh for Christ's sake Jack, just bloody say it!" Eve said after a few minutes of watching him pace "It ain't like ye gonna be asking me to marry ye"

He made a frustrated noise and stopped pacing.

"Good Lord ye ain't askin me to marry ye are ye?"

"No!"

"Good"

"Just…forget it." He sat down "So er…do I get a teary embrace at any point or did the punch substitute it?"

"I may be a whore but at least I ain't stupid" She retorted "But the way ye left probably made ye think I were"

"Well, ye seemed to think I'd take ye with me"

"Aye well, I was probably still drunk"

"Just for curiosity's sake…what would ye have done if I 'ad let you come?"

"Bed the Cap'n"

Jack chuckled, "No complaints 'ear love, but what else?"

"I can cook, and any fool can swab a deck"

"But can ye hold a cutlass to a man's throat and steal 'is purse?"

"Who said ye had to hold a cutlass to a man to get his purse?" She smirked "Whores 'an pirates ain't so different in the long run, sides, we're all sinners"

Jack contemplated these words for a long while, also pondering how much rum he'd need later to make up for the lost time. He startled slightly when Eve got up and went to a cupboard, coming back with two bottles of the heavenly liquid…rum. Rum described the drink perfectly, fiery, strong and piratey. Eve handed him one of the bottles and he uncorked it with his teeth, chugging a large amount down after spitting the cork across the room. Eve's laughter filled the small space and she took out the cork of her bottle, drinking it down as well as any seasoned drinker.

"Yer right" Jack said after drinking down a large amount of the rum in the bottle.

"I know" Eve retorted, grinning widely "So tell me this Jack, were ye askin me all this crap unintentionally, or are ye wonderin if I be up to joining your crew 'o scallywags"

Jack nearly spat out his rum, _women are not meant to be that bloody perceptive_ he thought furiously

"Well?" One of her eyebrows was raised and she was leaving her rum alone for the moment

"…aye" He said, his voice cracked from the burning he had received when the rum was spat out

"Aye"

"So ye'll come?"

"Why else would I be sayin Aye?"

"Mebbe you've never been to Singapore"

She grinned happily and swigged her rum "So when do we ship out Cap'n?"

"Dawn!" He roared, swigging from the rum noisily and throwing his arm around her

"Aye, aye Cap'n" She yelled as well, clinking her bottle with his.


	4. Bring Me That Horizon

**This is just a one shot fic, I don't own the film, that's why it's a fanfiction and not an epic movie. This is the last chapter, of this story. I have been swayed by my pleading reviewers, I will write a sequel – with everyone! Hurrah! Huzzah! (Sequel up now)**

Chapter Four – Bring Me That Horizon

Jack woke up sometime before dawn, he knew the sun would be rising soon though. He gave a stretch and assessed where he was that morning, a small room. The walls were a greying white, whitewash most likely, the bed was big enough, a small table and draw was on one side, a cupboard was opposite the bed along with a mirror.

He turned to one side and saw a woman lying next to him, the newest crew member of the Black Pearl, Eve. She made a small noise in her sleep and Jack smiled, placing a hand below the blanket to rest upon her bare shoulder so he could run a finger up and down her shoulder blade. Eve made the same sleepy noise and Jack moved to put his mouth by her ear.

"Time to wake up love" He said quietly, she made the sleepy noise a little louder, grumbling at the injustice of being woken up before first light "C'mon darlin, we gotta be aboard the Pearl soon…ye need to get yer stuff together"

"Few more minutes…" Eve mumbled "Be up soon mum, promise"

Jack chuckled "I ain't yer mum Eve"

"Mmm…whashappenin" Eve opened her eyes slightly "S'that you Jack"

"Aye, and that'll be Cap'n Jack from now on sweet"

She gave a soft laugh "Its very early Cap'n"

"Aye, an we gotta get ye all prettied up and packed a'for we go to the Pearl ain't we"

"…aye…but…I'm so tired"

"Tell ye what…you lie there" Jack got out of bed and located his trousers, pulling them on. He then walked over to the cupboard and retrieved a small bag, he then looked at the clothes in the cupboard "I'll pick stuff out, you say yes or no, do we have an accord?"

"Aye" Eve agreed, clearly exhausted

Jack looked at the many dresses cluttering up the space and wondered if she had any clothes suitable for a pirate ship, he leafed through the articles, muttering. Eventually he found a shirt, some colour resembling blue, he smiled, it was the shirt she'd worn when they lay in bed together 10 years ago.

"This?" He questioned, showing it to her. She took her arm away from her eyes and looked, a smile crossed her face

"Aye, definitely that one"

He put it in the bag and looked for other suitable articles, surreptitiously stowing a pathetic excuse for a dress in the bag without Eve seeing, _maybe that'll come in…handy one day_ he mused, grinning wickedly. He continued to shift through the clothes and got to a pair of loose trousers.

"Aye?" He asked, holding them up

"…aye, sure"

That too went in the bag, he found a belt which he put in without bothering to ask, and then looked for some boots. 

"I'll need a dress won't I Jack, at some point?" Eve asked as Jack searched her room for boots

"…not less ye plan on parading around on deck in a dress"

"I meant when we go on shore…or at some other occasion where women ain't 'spected to be in men's clothes"

"Hm…possibly"

"Pack the red'n then"

"Ye got any boots?" Jack asked as he carelessly stuffed the red dress in the bag

"No, but I can go bare feet till I borrow some or buy 'em"

"If ye don't mind then, we're done and can go whenever ye be dressed"

"Sure you don't want to get dressed an all?"

Jack noticed his lack of anything but trousers and grinned "Good point love, wouldn't want the whole 'o Tuluga swooning would we"

He located the rest of his apparel and placed his hat proudly on his head to crown it all off. Eve smiled and walked over to the bag to retrieve the suitable clothes, not paying any attention to her nakedness. Jack grinned and tried to focus on sailing, not cabins.

Soon they were both ready to go, with one last look at the room, Eve picked up her bag and the pirate couple quietly left the old, run down house. It was starting to get light outside and an unnatural hush cloaked the pirate town, everyone being asleep at this hour. Even the taverns had stopped serving rum by now, though they would again in the next few hours.

Birds were calling to each other in the distance as Jack and Eve approached the docks, Jack smiled as he saw the Pearl, _right were I left you_. The crew were loading their cargo and laughing over some joke. Jack led Eve over to board the ship and the crew members all acknowledged him with words such as "Mornin Cap'n" or tipped their hats.

Everyone noticed the new woman but said nothing. Jack approached the only other female pirate aboard.

"Ana Maria" He said, partly to both women "I want ye to show Eve here the ropes, nuthin to 'ard, but make sure it be useful"

"Aye cap'n"

Soon the cargo was all loaded and the Black Pearl was ready to set sail.

"Alright ye scurvy dogs! Set the sails and get to yer positions!" Jack shouted from the helm, Ana Maria disappeared off to her post and Eve decided to go and ask Jack where she should be.

"Cap'n?"

Jack turned and gave her a smile "Aye?"

"Uhm…where do ye want me?"

Jack laughed "Bit early in the day fer that me lovely"

Eve grinned "I meant where me position aboard the ship be"

"Today, ye be in the galley, we need a meal later on after all"

"…I'm the cook?"

"Ye said ye could"

"Aye, aye, but I be somewhere else another time aye?"

"Aye, ye won't be nuthin but a cook"

"S'long as that's clear"

Eve leaned in and gave him a kiss, much to Jack's surprise. Then she grinned and walked off below deck, leaving one surprised captain. _So why the surprise Jack?_

It was in the evening, while the crew was eating that Jack stood up, in one hand he held a bottle of rum and the other was leaning on Eve's shoulder.

"Me hearties, this be the newest member 'o the crew, Eve, she be to blame for the sinful food we be eatin tonight" The crew cheered, partly because they weren't eating tack and gruel, and partly because they were all rather drunk. For the rest of the meal, Eve was introduced to various people, and got a particularly disturbed look from Mr Gibbs, who muttered about "really bad luck". 

After much drinking and singing, it was time for most of the crew to retire, save for those on night duty. Eve was about to follow the rest of the crew in the hope of finding her cabin, when Jack took her arm, and without a word led her to his cabin. She smiled and was soon in a reasonably sized cabin, the windows had thick red drapes in front of them and a large chest was at the end of the bed. Various items lay around, memoirs and trophies no doubt. Maps and charts covered a table and a chair was tipped over. 

"Welcome home love"

"So I be sharin a cabin with ye?"

"Tonight at least, aye? But I ain't gonna force ye to do anythin ye don't want"

"Tis my first week being a member 'o a pirate crew…mebbe it'd be best if I shared for at least that time…y'know, case 'o nightmares and the like"

Jack smirked, catching her meaning "S'long as ye like love"

*****

Two weeks aboard the Pearl had done nothing but good for Eve. For the first time in her life she felt she was amount kindred spirits and wasn't treated like a pretty toy. She was still staying in Jack's cabin as neither had brought the subject up since that first night. It was a bright day, warm with a light breeze, the ship was sailing to do a small amount of pillaging and then on to Tortuga to get supplies and to trade. Ana Maria was at the helm currently, Jack had decided he'd have a well deserved lie in that morning, with Eve of course.

"Jack…"

"Aye?"

"If you could go back in time 'an change what ye said, or what happened…would you?"

"Eh?"

"Would ye change things if ye could?" She rolled to face him, his expression was thoughtful

"No…don't think I would"

"I know I wouldn't, and why…but why ye?"

"Cause if I'd taken ye with me when ye asked ye'd probably 'ave mutinied. 'An if I 'adn't given Barbossa the locations, I'd 'ave never shot 'im"

"So it would appear things 'appen for a reason?"

"Looks that way don't it"

They both leaned in for a kiss. When they broke away Eve was smiling

"So Cap'n, shall we go find a horizon?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

~Fin~


End file.
